


For Our Eyes Only

by brandyovereager



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, badboy Rowan, crime lord Rowan, criminal!Rowan, rowaelin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyovereager/pseuds/brandyovereager
Summary: Aelin is the daughter of Orynth's police captain. Rowan is a major crime boss. They're in love.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	For Our Eyes Only

Aelin Galathynius hated the Orynth police station. The walls were stained with age, the rooms cold, and a stale smell permeated the entire building. She despised any moment she had to spend in it, and on her way out she forcefully slammed the door labelled ‘Captain Rhoe Galathynius’ to release some of her anger. If Aelin heard one more word from her father she was going to stab Sergeant Darrow in the gut with the blade Rowan gave her. It would have been quite satisfying actually, he was always a downright prick. Maybe another time, right now she had other things to do.

The dirt road leading to the house was dark and thin, but Aelin knew the way by heart. Rowan had made sure she could feel her way blindfolded if she had too, just like he’d made sure she had at least her blade on her at all times. Every so often he’d ask her where she concealed it as a check, to which she always responded by pressing its cool edge against his throat. It created a heated tension that Aelin couldn’t resist.

She pulled the key from around her neck and turned the lock on the front door. The house was dim, lit only by a single lamp in the corner. Just under the lamp light Aelin found her love sat comfortably on the old, beige love seat with his arms spread across the couch’s back. He didn’t move an inch as she entered the room (a sign that he’d heard her pull up to the house) but his eyes were on her from the start. His face was as stoic as always, but the glint in his eyes meant the best kind of trouble for Aelin. She supposed now was time to face the music.

Aelin removed her jacket slower than necessary—purely for Rowan’s benefit—to reveal the ribbed, grey tank of his that covered her torso. She felt his gaze on her skin shift with the predictable male satisfaction as he noticed her attire. As nice as it felt to tease him, she wanted to feel him more and decided to finally make her way over to the cushions. Aelin wore a pair of distressed denim shorts so when she sat down sideways and threw her legs over his lap he could see miles of her golden skin. She reached for the back of his neck with both hands to pull their noses together and let out a contented breath.

“I don’t know how I can stand even being in that police station. Darrow and my father only get more insufferable.” Her comment brought a gentle smirk to his face.

“My strong Fireheart, braving the worst of tyrants with perfect grace.” His sympathy was just slightly too disingenuous for her taste.

“You should be grateful, Buzzard. Every time I walk in there I put out a few fires for you.” The slight tremor in her voice towards the end was nearly indiscernible, but Rowan knew it was there, just as he knew the reason why. He reached his right hand up to stroke her left cheek.

“I know my love, and I am so very grateful for you,” his lips brushed hers lightly, “not just because of the fires you put out.”

She knew what he meant, could feel the unease that settled between them at the subject. They sat in silence as they both thought, as Aelin tried to think of some way to say what she needed to.

“You do know my father will never stop looking for you.” Her break in the silence only caused the already hard muscles in her love’s chest to tense up.

“Yes.” His tone was slow and cautious.

“He and Darrow are getting closer.” He knew, had known all along.

“Yes.” He choked out the same response as before. Aelin was growing frustrated. He knew what she was getting at, knew exactly how deep he was in. She grabbed tight to the sides of his face and brought them eye-to-eye.

“They pick up bits of evidence from every place you go. The case against you grows with every move you make.” The intensity of her stare was a flame. Could he not see how this was hurting her? They both knew what kind of work he was in when they started this, but they hadn’t foreseen just how hard it was to build something stable in a life so inherently unstable.

“I know Fireheart.” His gaze dropped from hers. It felt like a defeat. She hadn’t gotten an answer yet. He’d said nothing of comfort to her.

“What will you do? What happens when the police finally find this place? Will you be able to get another safe house in Orynth, or will you leave?” Will you leave me was what she needed to know. Rowan’s eyes shot back up and flashed at what they read in hers.

“No, Aelin, stop whatever that is that just went through your head and listen to me.” She did, her eyes focused in on his deep greens as she waited for her dark prince to calm her fears. 

“I’m in deep with a rough kind of life. There are a lot of people after me. I don’t have the kind of profession where I can build a permanent home. Eventually I will have to leave Orynth—maybe even Terrasen—“ Aelin’s heart fell through the swirling mess in her stomach. “—but I will move from safe house to safe house in this town until you’re ready to leave with me.” A small grin appeared on her face as his words sunk in. 

“In my lifetime, I will leave so many people and places behind, but none of them will be you, never you.” Rowan relaxed his tight hold around her just slightly so he could lay them both down with her tucked into his broad chest.

“I’m keeping you with me, Fireheart.” A brush of lips to her hair. “I’m keeping you right here, safe.”

To Aelin, that sounded like the perfect place to be.


End file.
